The Jumper Chronicles
by Lady Artimes Blaine
Summary: Artz was living an ordinary life until one day she found herself in the Tardis. She jumps along the Doctor's timeline, but who is the mysterious Timelady who calls herself the Seer? How will the Whovian deal with the fact that the Doctor is in love with the Seer? Will she ever find happiness or is she doomed to be alone forever? *Co-written with matthewcortes93*
1. Prologue: A Different Kind of Whovian

Lady A: Hey everyone and welcome to The Jumper Chronicles! Now this story is very different from my other ones. This story was inspired and co-written, and still being created, with matthewcortes93. I've never co-written a story before so it is definitely a new and thrilling experience. The Jumper Chronicles is being posted ahead of time so you guys can get a taste for the story. It'll be a while before the sister story, The Seer Chronicles, which will be posted on Matt's profile, is typed up and posted.

Now here this everyone! I do not own Doctor Who or anything else I make references to. Also I only own my OC, Artz. Serenity aka Ren aka The Seer belongs solely to matthewcortes93, who has so graciously allowed me to write the space/time jumper version of our ongoing story in our PM thread.

* * *

On with the show…er…prologue. *waves nervously before vanishing*

* * *

Prologue: A Different Kind of Whovian

* * *

Most fans of the Doctor Who series would just love to fall into the Whoniverse. Well, Artimes was no exception to this general fact. Some people wanted a linear time stream, but others wanted a jumper time stream. What would happen if there were two Whovians in the Whoniverse, but one had a linear time stream and the other a jumper time stream? Both Whovians genuinely love the Doctor, but one grew to love him while she was on Gallifrey and the other loved him before she even came to the Whoniverse.

Artimes Blaine was about to find out just how twisted a person's time stream could really get and not all of it was gonna be good. Artimes was just an ordinary woman, living an ordinary life, and was head over heels in love with a fictional character. Her life, sorry to say, was a lonely one. Her family kicked her out when she couldn't succeed in college or the occupational world. She had been abandoned by every friend she had ever made, though some still stayed in contact via the phone.

She worked hard to scrape by enough money to pay for her one bedroom apartment and commonly went without food for days on end. She had very little social interaction because she thought humanity was either crazy or stupid…well most of them anyways. She spoke less than ten words a day to her landlord, a rather creepy and shady individual to say the least. Her neighbors were mostly junkies or alcoholics. There was a nice old lady with seventeen cats just down the hall that she liked to visit every now and again.

Artimes spent most of her free time reading, writing, or watching television. Her favorite show and fandom was Doctor Who, the story of traveler who wandered about all of space and time. The show had been around for over fifty years and started with the very first incarnation of the Doctor. The ginger haired, sapphire eyed woman had been introduced to the Classic Who at an early age but hadn't gotten into it. Later when the show was rebooted, she fell in love with it. She then returned to the Classic Who and her heart was stolen by the dashing Timelord that often times was a bit too arrogant for his own good but had hearts of gold and a mean temper.

Like any other Whovian, she desperately wanted to travel to the Whoniverse to be with the Doctor. She didn't want him to be lonely and to have someone he could truly rely on. Little did she know that she was going to get her wish. She was on her way home from an exhausting double shift when she was surrounded by light. It was too bright for her to distinguish a defining color, but she did notice when it locked onto silver. Her entire body felt like it was on fire and then came the horrible sensation of being dragged through broken glass.

She didn't have the energy to fight the darkness overtaking her mind as her mouth opened in a silent scream. That light ripped her away from the world she had always known and into a world where monsters and aliens were real, where the Doctor and the Tardis was real, and where she would discover who she was truly meant to be.

Thus began the story of Artz, a woman from a parallel world who would jump throughout the Doctor's timeline and experience the emotional roller coaster that was life in the Whoniverse. Will she survive and become something timeless and unforgettable or would she break the promise she made when she chose her nickname, Artz?

_'Never cruel or cowardly, never give up, never give in.'_

* * *

Lady A: That's it for the preview! Sorry that it wasn't more detailed into Artz's life, but I was just typing this up from scratch without hand writing it out first. *grimaces* Anyways, leave tons and tons of reviews and be on the lookout for Chapter One: The Jumper and The Seer! Stay Tuned!


	2. Chapter 1: The Jumper and The Seer

Lady A: Hey everyone and welcome back to The Jumper Chronicles! I'm so sorry for not putting a Sneak Preview in the last chapter but I had to go and copy and paste three pages of private messages just to figure out what I was supposed to be doing in this chapter!

Anyways, a very big thank you to all those who faved, followed and reviewed this story! Both Matt and myself are eternally grateful for your support and we love you all very much! Remember, Ren is Matt's OC and Artz is mine.

* * *

Brief Recap: We learned a bit about Artimes, a Whovian with a severe lack of a social life. She was then forcibly ripped away from her universe and into the universe of Doctor Who.

Now on with the show!

* * *

Chapter One: The Jumper and The Seer

* * *

Artimes landed hard on a silvery metal surface, her breathing heavy and ragged. Her body was still tingling from whatever had just happened to her. She laid down on her side and curled into a ball, silently willing the pain to go away. There was a faint humming sound that seemed to be trying to soothe her and there was this gentle warmth enveloping her mind like someone was embracing her thoughts.

After what seemed like an eternity but was, in actuality, only a few minutes, the pain subsided. She uncurled herself and slowly rose to her feet, weary that the pain would return, but it didn't, much to her relief. She looked around, taking in the silver metallic walls, blue lights, and what appeared to be Gallifreyan engravings. If she was trusting her eyesight then she would currently be standing in the Eleventh Doctor's Tardis, Post Pond desktop and during the Clara era, but that was impossible, right?

She felt a flash of amusement in her mind that seemed to emanate from nowhere.

"Sexy?" She asked softly.

Artimes felt another flash of amusement but it was greater this time. The ginger couldn't help the smile that bloomed on her face. She was in the Tardis…she was really in the Tardis. She frowned when she realized that she had no clue how she had gotten there or what that bright light had been. A zapping sound drew her attention to corridor behind her. Her eyes widened as they landed on River Song aka Melody Pond, whom she referred to as Tex, based off of her love for the Halo parody called Red vs. Blue.

"Hello, sweetheart." River stated smiling.

"Tex?" Artimes replied confusedly.

"Yes, you are in the Tardis. No, you are not dreaming or hallucinating…nor are you having a psychotic breakdown. You're not in coma and you're not dead." River stated answering pretty much every question the ginger hadn't asked.

The gun toting psychopath closed the distance between them and pulled out a digital pad with a Tardis cover on it. She handed to the still very confused ginger.

"Press your index finger on this icon to download your memories into it. It'll help you keep track of things." River instructed pointing at a small icon on the pad.

Artimes opened her mouth to ask a question, but the curly haired woman simply placed a finger over the ginger's lips, silencing her instantly.

"Spoilers, sweetheart." River stated turning and walking away a few steps, "Oh and one more thing."

"Isn't there always?" Artimes countered automatically.

"You're not the only Whovian in this reality." She replied.

"There's another?" The ginger asked surprised.

"You'll meet her very soon. Try not to be too hard on her, Artz." River answered a knowing look in her eyes.

The crimson haired woman frowned. Why would she be hard on a fellow Whovian? That didn't make any rational sense to her somewhat addled mind.

"See you around, Doctor River Song." Artimes said smiling.

"Until the next time, Artz." River replied.

"Don't wait up." The ginger countered.

"Never do, sweetheart." The curly haired woman responded.

River pressed a button on her vortex manipulator and with a zap, she was gone. Artimes let out a long breath. That was weird and slightly disconcerting. She thought over what River had told her about there being another Whovian. Another Whovian meant that there was someone she could talk to about the things she knew, but that didn't explain why River thought she would be hard on her.

She decided to worry about that later. Right now, she needed to find the Doctor and explain to him what was going on and ask him how she got here. She began to wander around the Tardis, trying corridor after corridor and seemingly going nowhere. She stopped at an intersection and just closed her eyes. The Tardis hummed loudly, catching her attention. She opened her eyes and saw that one of the corridors had gone dark, but the other was still lit.

"I should go that way, yeah?" She asked pointing to lit hallway.

The Tardis gave her an affirmative hum. The ginger walked down the lit corridor and she paused outside of a room when she heard someone milling about. She slowly opened the door to see a rather large kitchen; table, chairs, an island and stools included. There was a woman with red hair and about five feet nine inches, maybe ten, trying to rustle up some food. Artimes walked quietly into the room and swallowed hard.

The crimson haired woman knew that it wasn't Amelia Pond because this was the Post Pond desktop, so who was she and what was she doing on the Tardis? She thought briefly that it might have been a future version of herself but then remembered that the Tardis wouldn't be able to handle the paradox of having two versions of herself inside the sentient time ship at the same time.

The red head finally turned around and smiled, though Artimes was slightly shocked. The woman looked almost completely identical to her. The only difference was that she was taller.

"Hey Artz, how ya been? Want something to eat? You look like you haven't eaten in days." The mystery woman asked in a Scottish accent.

Okay, height and accent were different because Artimes was definitely American though sometimes spoke with a British accent. She was definitely not Scottish and couldn't even mimic a Scottish accent to save her life.

"Not to be rude or anything, but who the hell are you and why the hell do you look like me…ish?" Artimes asked very weary of the woman who knew her nickname.

River, she could understand, but she didn't know this woman at all. The red head's face went blank in surprise before turning sorrowful.

"Is this the first time you've met me?" The mystery woman asked softly.

"That would be a definite yes. I'm in the Tardis, Post Pond desktop, meaning the Clara era, but I have no freaking idea who you are. You were not in the show." The ginger stated taking a step back.

"You don't have to be afraid of me, Artz. I would never hurt you and no, I'm not in the show because I'm a Whovian." The mystery woman replied.

"Oh, you're the one Tex told me about. Sorry, just freaking out a little." Artimes responded relaxing somewhat.

"My name is Serenity, but the rest of the universe knows me as The Seer. I'm a Timelady." The woman stated.

"Seer, because you're a Whovian. Can I call you Ren? Serenity is a bit of mouthful and a little too posh for my taste." The ginger replied.

Ren smiled at that, much happier than before.

"You usually do call me Ren. You only call me Seer when you absolutely have to." Ren responded.

Artimes sat down on one of the bar stools that lined the kitchen island.

"Okay, so how is it that you know me?" The ginger asked grabbing a cookie off the plate in front of her.

"You're like the original character that jumps throughout time and space." The red head answered sitting down as well.

"Connected to the Doctor's timeline?" Artimes asked seeking clarification.

"Our timeline actually. Theta and I are married." Ren answered eating a cookie herself.

Artimes froze, completely blindsided by what she had just learned. The Doctor was married to the woman in front of her which meant there was no chance for her to win his hearts. Her heart ached at that realization, but she hid her reaction well by eating another cookie. She couldn't let this affect her. She needed to be strong. Just because he could never love her, didn't mean that she couldn't be his friend…his best friend if she had her way. Ren seemed like a decent enough person so maybe she could be worthy of the Timelord.

"So what about us? We're obviously close, yeah?" The ginger asked grabbing another cookie, even though her appetite seemed to vanish.

"Oh yeah. We're sisters, you and me. We always look out for each other and we always protect one another… not to mention, keeping a certain idiot from doing something insanely stupid." The red head answered smiling.

So Ren was someone that she would one day call sister and be someone that she would care for greatly. If being with Ren made the Doctor happy then she would do all in her power to protect the Timelady, even if it meant her life. Theta's happiness was at the very top of her things to do list, because if she was gonna be stuck bouncing around his timeline then the least she could was make him as happy as she possibly could.

"So has it always been Theta or were there any other romantic interests?" Artimes asked curiously.

She wanted to know more about Ren, to see what kind of woman she was. Suddenly, Ren's happy demeanor evaporated and she burst into tears.

"Whoa, whoa! Hey, what's wrong?!" The ginger asked alarmed.

"Sorry, sorry." The red head answered trying to get herself back under control, "On Gallifrey, they do arranged marriages and before I married Theta, I was married to…another."

"I'm guessing this was not a good marriage since you are no longer with him." Artimes surmised.

Ren nodded, drying her tears but more came. It actually hurt Artimes to see the woman crying. The ginger was getting very confused by the strong urge to destroy whatever or whoever hurt Ren. It was very disconcerting and feelings like the ones she was having should not be appearing at the first meeting, but it just felt so wrong for Ren to be crying.

"He was…he was a monster. He treated me like a punching bag when I didn't do what he wanted and that's not even the worst thing. There is something that still haunts me to this day." The red head replied.

"What is it? What haunts you, Ren?" The ginger asked almost afraid of the answer.

She had a feeling of what it might be and it left a very sour taste in her mouth.

"He tried to…he tried to…" Ren started but was having problems verbalizing it.

"He tried to rape you, didn't he?" Artimes asked.

The red head started crying again, even harder this time, and the ginger couldn't handle it. She got up from her seat and sat down next to Ren, quickly pulling the woman into her arms.

"It's over. It's in the past and he can never hurt you again. I'd kill him before he even got near you." The ginger vowed taken aback by how strongly she felt about this.

Ren clung to her, drawing strength from the woman she viewed as her elder sibling.

"I know, but he can't ever hurt me again. The Timelords took care of it. Divorces on Gallifrey are not uncommon but in my case, it was a rather permanent divorce." The red head replied pulling back to look at the ginger, "It never would have happened if you hadn't told Theta what my First self had said. It's one of the many reasons why I won't tolerate anyone hurting you. You saved me from one of the worst things in my life and you just kept on saving me. I can never repay you for all the things you will do for me, but I have and will spend the rest of my life trying to."

Artimes was genuinely surprised that the Timelady felt so strongly about her. No one had ever cared for her that much in the other reality and she wasn't entirely sure how to respond to such a passionate and sincere declaration. Ren seemed to sense her shock and she smiled at the ginger.

"Thank you for being my big sister. I know I don't say it enough, but it's true." The red head said softly.

The two women separated and after a few moments, Artimes got over her initial shock and they started talking about random things; movies, books, favorite songs, and even the hilarity of certain horror flicks. Ren even told her about certain moments with the Doctor, letting slip a few spoilers about her future like the ginger slapping the Doctor in the back of the head constantly and how she always took the red head's side in just about everything.

The Doctor entered the room, trying to figure out why there was so much laughter coming from the kitchen. He smiled when he saw Artimes, but his eyes turned sad when he glanced at her left hand.

"Um…" The ginger stood to her feet and walked up to him, "Hello, I'm Artimes Blaine. It's a pleasure to meet you."

Her heart broke when she saw the intense sorrow in his eyes, but he covered it up very quickly.

"Hello, I'm the Doctor and it is most definitely a pleasure to meet you, Artz." He replied smiling, though it didn't quite reach his eyes.

She could tell from those ancient green pools that there was so much that he wanted to say, but couldn't because it hadn't happened for her yet. He seemed so sad and so full of pain and she had a feeling that it was centered around her and the fact that she was at the very beginning of her time stream with them. She opened her mouth to say something but stopped when she felt an odd tingling sensation surge through her body.

"Artz, you're leaving now. You're heading back into our past and you're about to meet my first self. Just be yourself and she'll love you." Ren said softly.

The tingling intensified and Artimes was blinded by a silver light. The only thought bouncing around her mind was that she had just met the Doctor, the man she loved, the man she trusted, and the man she could never have.

* * *

Lady A: That's it, folks! Chapter One: The Jumper and the Seer is over and done with! Had to rework this a bit so that it wasn't in script format. I think it turned out quite well. Oh and there is a reason as to why Ren's eleventh regeneration looks like Artz. Now leave tons and tons of reviews and be on the lookout for Chapter Two: The Bravery of Artz! Stay Tuned!

* * *

_Sneak Preview_

* * *

"_Heya Ren, oh sorry, you haven't met me yet but I've met you and well, still trying to figure out where I fit in to all of this. Ugh, time travel, never meet anyone in the right order. Sorry again, rambling. Picking up my friend's bad habits. Right, so introduction time. I'm Artimes Blaine, you can call me Artz. And as to where I'm from...that's a bit complicated. Simplest answer would be that I'm from your future, well distant future, well very distant future...okay shutting up." Artimes rambled nervous about meeting a younger version of Ren and not knowing how she would react._

_Ren smiled at the crimson haired woman, amusement dancing in her eyes._

"_You sound exactly like Theta and it's alright. So you're kind of like River. Cool. I must trust a great deal if I told you my nickname." Ren replied completely at ease with the time/space jumper._

"_Well I've met you before, well a later version of you, so I guess this would be a nice to see you again moment. Uh, where exactly are we in the timelines?" The ginger countered pulling out her digital pad, "I'm so glad River gave me this to me, makes it so much easier to keep track of all this."_

* * *

Lady A: Yeah, yeah. Not the best sneak preview, so just button it and review already! Later, dearies! *disappears*


	3. Chapter 2: The Bravery of Artz

Lady A: Hey everyone and welcome back to The Jumper Chronicles! I am back by popular demand to post another chapter for all of you lovely people! I was not expecting such an outcry for more chapters, but alas there is so I must continue.

Much thanks and overflowing gratitude to all those who have faved, followed and reviewed this story! Matt and I are very happy for the support and we really appreciate it!

* * *

Brief Recap: Artimes has discovered that she is in Eleven's Tardis. She got a surprise visit from River, who gave her a diary. She then got herself lost for a bit and then discovered a woman who was almost completely identical to herself. She learned that she was a space/time jumper and that the man she loved with all her heart could never be hers.

Talk about depressing. Anyways, enough my incessant chin wagging! On with the show!

* * *

Chapter Two: The Bravery of Artz

* * *

The silver light subsided along with the odd tingling sensation and the crimson haired space/time jumper found herself in a different Tardis. Judging by the décor, she was in the First Doctor's Tardis and apparently in the library. She had never seen so many book shelves in her life. It had to beat the Library of Congress, hands down. She turned and caught sight of a woman, around her forties, with shoulder length grey hair and red-orange eyes, kind of like a sunset, sitting in a chair and reading a book. Every instinct she had told her that this woman was Ren and she had no clue as to how she actually knew that.

The woman finally looked up from her book, mild surprise on her face, but it didn't stay there long.

"Heya Ren, oh sorry, you haven't met me yet but I've met you and well, still trying to figure out where I fit in to all of this. Ugh, time travel; never meet anyone in the right order. Sorry again, rambling. Picking up my friend's bad habits. Right, so introduction time. I'm Artimes Blaine, you can call me Artz. And as to where I'm from...that's a bit complicated. Simplest answer would be that I'm from your future, well distant future, well very distant future...okay shutting up." Artimes rambled nervous about meeting a younger version of Ren and not certain of how the woman would react to a mysterious stranger suddenly appearing in the Tardis.

Ren smiled at the crimson haired woman, amusement dancing in her eyes.

"You sound exactly like Theta and it's alright. So you're kind of like River. Cool. I must trust you a great deal if I told you my nickname." Ren replied completely at ease with the time/space jumper.

"Well I've met you before, well a later version of you, so I guess this would be a nice to see you again moment. Uh, where exactly are we in the timelines?" The ginger countered pulling out her digital pad, "I'm so glad River gave this to me, makes it so much easier to keep track of all this."

The older looking woman chuckled softly, setting her book aside and signaling for the young woman to sit down in the chair opposite of her. Artimes sat down and tried not to fidget from her nervousness.

"Well, we are currently on Earth, nineteen sixty three to be precise. I puppy eyed Theta into letting Susan, his granddaughter, go to school at Coal Hill High School. Been here almost four months and I am beyond bored." Ren answered smiling.

"Ah so before the Unearthly Child." Artimes replied pressing her index finger to the icon River had told her to press.

The title 'Arrival in the Whoniverse' popped up and was soon joined by 'Pre-Unearthly Child'.

"That's right. By the way, it's a pleasure to meet you." Ren responded chuckling slightly as Artimes became slightly embarrassed.

"Oh yeah, a pleasure to meet you too. Brilliant, in fact. Well, more like nice to see you again. Oh I've said that before. Sorry." Artimes rambled very much like the Tenth Doctor.

She had a tendency to ramble like her favorite Doctor when she became flustered or embarrassed. It was an automatic thing for her and it seemed to endear her to the older woman.

"Anyways, this would definitely mean Theta's First self which is the grumpy old man in Edwardian garb that is always trying to run back to the Tardis when there is trouble or is an arrogant prat who likes to get his own way and is not above being a royal arse or a manipulative jerk to do it." Artimes summarized.

Ren smiled slightly at that.

"Oh yes. He's lucky that I don't slap him." She replied.

"Don't worry; I do that for you apparently." The ginger countered cheekily.

Ren giggled a little, but then became very quiet. She was looking down at her hands like she was having an internal debate with herself.

"I trust you a lot, right?" She asked softly.

"According to your Eleventh self, we're sisters and that we always look out for each other and protect each other. Why?" The crimson haired woman answered having a sinking feeling that the older woman was about to tell her about 'The Monster'.

"Can I tell you something?" Ren asked timidly, still not looking up from her hands.

"Of course, Ren. You can tell me anything. You know that…or will know that, bloody tenses." Artimes answered trying to lighten the mood a bit.

"Did my future self tell you about…" The older woman started but the ginger cut her off.

"Your arranged marriage back on Gallifrey, yes." The red head interrupted.

"I haven't told Theta yet and I'm not sure what I should do. I don't know if I should tell him because he could get angry at me but he could get more angry if I don't tell him." Ren rambled becoming very emotional, very quickly, "I don't know what to do! I'm so stupid!"

Artimes leaned forward and slapped the older woman across the face, silencing her before she could continue to degrade herself.

"I…never…want you…to call yourself…stupid again." The ginger stated slowly, more than a little angry, "If you do so again, I will not hesitate to slap you and I will do so again and again until you stop referring to yourself as stupid, is that clear?"

Artimes took a deep breath to calm herself. She had not intended to get that angry, but hearing the woman, who was meant to one day be her sister, trash talk herself like that…well it made her very angry.

"Alright, it's obvious that you don't want to tell Theta in fear of how he will react, but he still needs to be told. Instead of you telling him, I will. I'll tell Theta about your marriage from hell so you don't have to. Keep in mind, he will probably not believe me because this is a very early Doctor and he doesn't know me yet, but I will brave the storm that is the Doctor if you want me to. After all, it's my job as big sister to look after you and to take care of you when the Doctor or River are not around to do so. So what do you say? Tell me exactly what's going on in this marriage of yours and I'll tell Theta…some of it…don't want him going postal on the messenger, yeah?" Artimes offered smiling softly at the older woman as a show of support.

The older woman took several deep breaths and looked a little ashamed for her outburst. Though to Artimes, she didn't need to feel ashamed. Ren was at a crossroads in her life and she was sinking like the Titanic. She was at her emotional breaking point and she couldn't approach the Doctor because she was too scared of what he would say or do and she couldn't approach Susan because she was just a child and didn't need to hearing about the darkness that sometimes lurked in the opposite gender.

"You're right. I'm sorry. I shouldn't have called myself stupid." Ren started sighing slightly, "Ok so my _husband_ is the epitome of laziness and he was always demanding for me to do this and to do that. One day, I just couldn't handle it anymore so I stopped listening to him. I paid the price for that decision. I didn't see it coming until it was too late. He slapped me hard and when I didn't do what he wanted he would beat me badly. There was one time that I begged and pleaded with him to stop and he told me 'You're useless, unattractive, and stupid if you think begging will stop me'…but that wasn't the worst part."

She stopped to compose herself and when she looked up at the ginger, Artimes nodded slightly for her to continue. Ren was impressed by the calmness the crimson haired woman was showing. She seemed so brave for someone so young. The older woman wished she could be that brave.

"One day after he beat me, I saw this look on his face and I knew nothing good happens when he has that look on his face. He picked me up and dragged me to our bedroom. He threw me on the bed and what he said made my hearts stop. 'Don't worry, honey. It will all be over soon.'" Ren continued as tears began to well up in her eyes, "He then tried to strip me. He almost raped me and I was so scared. I was lucky that I had enough energy to fight back and I ran, but I'm afraid."

The older woman looked up at the time/space jumper as tears fell down her cheeks.

"I'm scared, Artz. Please help me. Please, please. I can't, I just can't." Ren pleaded.

Artimes got out of her seat and slid into Ren's, pulling the woman into her arms like she had done with her future self. She held her close and brushed through her hair in soothing manner.

"Ssh, ssh. It's okay. I'm here. I may just be a simple human but I swear to every deity including the Menti Celesti of Gallifrey that I will never let that bastard hurt you again. He'd have to do it over my dead body." Artimes vowed pulling back and brushing away the woman's tears, "Now I'm gonna go and find Theta. You wait right here until I get back, okay. Don't move from this spot."

The ginger climbed out of the chair and began to leave, but then turned around.

"Oh and everything that sack of shit said was a lie, a bald face lie. You're amazing, gorgeous…no matter which body you're in, and absolutely brilliant. You'd have to be to contend with Theta on a daily basis." The jumper said smiling at the woman, "Cheer up, little Ren, and let your big sister handle this."

The time/space jumper left the library without another word, but not before hearing Ren whisper 'Thank you'. Artimes wandered around the Tardis, but was quickly getting frustrated.

"Sexy, I need to find your thief. Will you please lead me to him?" She asked politely, but with a slightly desperate tone to her voice.

A path lit up and so the ginger followed it, all the way to the control room. It was exactly like she remembered from the show. Very white, very technical, and with the round things everywhere…what were the round things?

A white haired, old looking man in Edwardian garb fiddled with the switches and levers on the central console, but he looked up when he became aware of her presence.

"Who are you and what are you doing on my ship?" He demanded.

"Still an arrogant prat, I see. Listen, it doesn't matter who I am. What matters is that Ren is running from her husband back on Gallifrey." She started her temper rising.

The Doctor stared at her in surprise, but then gestured with his hand to explain.

"She's terrified of him, Theta, so much so that couldn't even tell you about this herself." She continued taking a few steps towards him and keeping herself as calm as she could, "I know that you have no reason to trust me, but I am begging you to save Ren from…from that _thing_ of a man."

The ginger's sapphire eyes began to swim with tears as she thought of what the older woman had endured for God knows how long. It made her angry, truly and properly angry, and a part of her wanted to kill the bastard, but she forced herself to stay in control of the fury that was threatening to consume her.

"Please save Ren, because I honestly think that you're the only one who can." She finished.

The Doctor was silent for a few moments, his calculating eyes analyzing her. She knew this incarnation of the Timelord was more analytical and logical than the others and even held great weight with his other incarnations in the respect department.

"Why is she running from him?" He asked quietly, giving her the benefit of the doubt…for now.

Artimes took a deep breath as she closed her eyes, steeling herself for the storm that was about to erupt. She reopened her eyes, her sapphire orbs shining with determination and courage.

"For starters, he is a control freak. If she didn't do as he demanded then he would beat her…badly. He called her useless, unattractive, and stupid. She begged him countless times to stop and he never did. But it is far worse than that, Theta Sigma. The very thought of what he tried to do makes my blood boil in rage." She answered pausing to a moment to contain the blood lust that rose up in her, "He tried to rape her in her own bed, but she managed to fight him off and get away."

The Edwardian garbed Timelord stared at her for very several moments, his eyes swirling with hatred and rage.

"HE DID WHAT…" He bellowed taking a few steps towards her.

The jumper's fear spiked through the roof, but she stood her ground against 'The Oncoming Storm'. The Doctor saw the fear and determination clashing in her sapphire orbs and he forced himself to calm down. It wasn't her fault that Ren had been hurt in such a way. In fact, his dear friend trusted this mysterious woman enough to reveal her darkest secret to her. The crimson haired woman was definitely a brave one for seeking him out and telling him what he needed to know to save his long time friend, despite the fact that he next to nothing about her.

"I will take care of it." He replied simply, backing away a few steps to ease the woman's fear.

"To answer your questions from before. My name is Artz, someone that Ren considers to be her elder sister in the future and you consider to be your best friend. As to how I arrived on your ship, I have no earthly idea. I was kind of hoping you could help me explain that one. One second I was with an older Ren and Theta in a future Tardis, next thing I know I'm in the library with a very early Ren, but my problems can wait. Go take care of Ren first." Artimes supplied wanting to be on somewhat better terms with the older looking Timelord.

"It is very nice to meet you, Artz. I'll have questions for you later, but first, I must contact the Timelords and make certain that she receives a divorce from her _husband_. Now while I'm doing so, you return to Ren and stay with her. She does not need to be alone right now." He replied giving her a curt nod.

Artimes sincerely hoped that divorces on Gallifrey were a bit different than divorces on Earth. Ren had mentioned that her divorce was a bit more permanent. Maybe, there was legal repercussions for what that monster did to her baby sister. She turned and left the control room and allowed the Tardis to guide her back to the grey haired woman.

Ren looked up at her arrival and shot out of her chair.

"So how did it go?" She asked nervously.

"Better than I expected in regards to him giving me the nth degree." Artimes answered letting the adrenaline fade from her system.

She would never tell anyone just how scared she had become back in the control room. She wasn't afraid of Theta or his darkness. She was afraid that he would do something that he would regret, namely harming her, and he would feel guilty for God knows how long afterwards.

"He said he was going to get in touch with the Timelords and get you a divorce. Future you said it was of the permanent variety. Care to explain that one?" She continued.

"Let's just say that a Timelord's punishment for my _husband's_ actions is about ten thousand times worth than what a human can possibly think of." Ren explained a rather happy look on her face.

"Well, anything else you want to get off your chest while I'm here because I think Theta is gonna go all Spanish Inquisition on me pretty soon." Artimes asked smiling.

The older woman laughed and gave the crimson haired woman a hug. The two sat down again and Ren started talking animatedly about her time on Gallifrey and how she came to be in the Whoniverse. She had saved a little girl's life but at the cost of her own and she was somehow reborn as a Timelady in this reality with all of her memories of her previous life intact.

The time/space jumper listened with rapt attention as the Timelady described Gallifrey to her and even showed her images inside of her mind, allowing her to see it for herself. Artimes soon realized that she would do just about anything to protect Ren and it wasn't because she made Theta happy, but because she honestly cared about the Timelady. She could only hope that the Doctor wouldn't give her too much of a hard time later.

* * *

Lady A: Voila! Chapter Two: The Bravery of Artz is over and done with! Whew, things got a little explosive in this chapter and we learned more about the mysterious Seer. Leave tons and tons of reviews and be on the lookout for Chapter Three: A Tale of Two Teachers! Stay Tuned!

* * *

_Sneak Preview_

* * *

_Artimes growled in frustration, running a hand through her long red locks in exasperation._

"_What more do you want me to say? I'm a bloody fricking Whovian from a parallel world! No, I have no idea how I got here! I've told you that a thousand times already!" She shouted angrily._

"_Preposterous! You must have some idea at how you came to be in our world!" The Doctor shouted back._

* * *

Lady A: Eek! Looks like things are going haywire between Artimes and the Doctor. What's gonna happen to our favorite space/time jumper? Will Ren come to her defense or will she take the Doctor's side? You'll just have to wait and see, now won't you? *smirks evilly* Later, dearies. *vanishes*


	4. Chapter 3: A Tale of Two Teachers

Lady A: Hey everyone and welcome back to The Jumper Chronicles! I do apologize for the long wait, but I was having some issues with this chapter, but now I'm back and ready to update!

Much thanks and love to all those who have faved, followed, and reviewed this story! Both Matt and myself truly appreciate your support and it means the world to us. Reminder: Ren is Matt's OC and Artz is mine.

* * *

Brief Recap: Our favorite time/space jumper was flashed away in a silver light and found herself in the First Doctor's Tardis, with a First Ren no less. After hearing the tale of the Seer, Artz took it upon herself to make things right. She sought out the Doctor and told him what had happened to Ren. The Oncoming Storm threatened to appear, but fortunately, the Timelord was able to regain control of himself.

Now on with the show!

* * *

Chapter Three: A Tale of Two Teachers

* * *

The crimson haired time/space jumper known as Artz was currently pacing the Doctor's study. Susan, Theta's granddaughter, was sitting off to the side, watching the red head pace out her frustration. Ren was currently leaning against the wall opposite of the dark haired teenager and the Doctor, himself, was standing in front of his desk, holding the lapels of his suit in a dignified manner.

For the last several hours, the Timelord and the jumper had been discussing how she had come to be in this world. Their discussion had quickly deteriorated into a shouting match of ever-growing intensity. Artimes growled in frustration, running a hand through her long red locks in exasperation as she paced.

"What more do you want me to say? I'm a bloody fricking Whovian from a parallel world! No, I have no idea how I got here! I've told you that a thousand times already!" She shouted angrily.

"Preposterous! You must have some idea at how you came to be in our world!" The Doctor shouted back.

She whirled around, her hands clenched and unknown to the jumper, her eyes were glowing with a swirling silver light. No words came from her as objects began to deatomize around her. Susan let out a squeak of fright as the chair beneath her disintegrated. Ren was in front of the red head instantly, her hands on shoulders.

"Artz, calm down. Take deep breaths." The grey haired Timelady instructed.

The ginger did as she was told and the silver light faded from her eyes. She leaned heavily against Ren, her body feeling completely drained.

"Susan, be a dear and take Artz to her room. She needs to lie down for a bit." The Timelady requested.

Susan, who had returned to her feet, guided the exhausted jumper from the room, leaving Ren and the Doctor alone.

"She must be told…immediately." The Timelord stated.

The grey haired Timelady closed her eyes and focused on the crimson haired woman's timeline. She reopened her eyes as she sighed heavily.

"What is it, Ren? What did you see?" The Doctor asked quietly.

"We can't tell her…not yet anyways. She has to ask. Moreover, it is a fixed point in her time stream. To alter it, would have catastrophic consequences…for all of us." Ren answered sitting on the edge of his desk.

"Why do you trust her so much? You know nothing about her." He asked sitting next to her.

"I can't really explain it, Theta. It's almost like she is a part of me…like rejecting her would be like rejecting myself." She answered shrugging her shoulders.

"I don't trust her." He stated bluntly, earning an annoyed look from the grey haired Timelady.

"You trusted me when we first met. What makes her any different than me?" Ren snapped her own eyes flickering with a glowing gold light for a moment.

The Doctor opened his mouth to defend himself, but no words came.

"I thought as much." The Timelady stated getting to her feet.

The grey haired Timelady walked out of the study at a brisk pace, her anger and frustration with the Timelord rolling off her being in waves.

* * *

It had been almost three weeks since Artimes had lost her temper in the Doctor's study. For the most part, she had been avoiding him. She spent most of her time with Ren and Susan. Ren would read with her in the library or play games and watch TV in the theatre room. Susan would commonly gush to her about her days at school and pointed out the many mistakes in human history and science.

The time/space jumper knew it was only a matter of time before Ian and Barbara would show up and a part of her was not looking forward to it. The two teachers had seemed so idiotic and inflexible when she had first watched Classic Who and she had spent a good portion of the first several episodes wanting to slap Barbara and punch Ian.

She honestly hoped that she wouldn't lose her temper around them, because she wasn't quite certain what she would do. She was already aware of the slight changes in her personality. She was braver, more compassionate, and a slightly bit easier to anger. She had always prided herself on being able to control her emotions but ever since coming to this universe, she had been far more emotionally open than she would have liked, but there seemed to be no way in stopping it…it just was.

Lady Luck was not her side because she bumped into the Timelord she had been trying to avoid and they ended up in another argument, ending with the ginger agreeing to picking up Susan from school. Once dressed in appropriate attire, she exited the sentient time ship and made her way to Coal Hill High School.

The dark haired teenager smiled brightly upon seeing the crimson haired woman. She waved goodbye to Ian and Barbara and joined the jumper on the sidewalk.

"Hey Artz! Had another fight with Grandfather?" Susan surmised as they began to walk.

"Don't I always. That's all we seem to have done since I got here." Artimes replied noticing that the teen's teachers were following them in a car.

"It won't always be like that, Artz. He'll warm up to you eventually. Gum?" Susan responded offering a stick of gum to the ginger.

Artimes shook her head no as they entered the junkyard where the Tardis was parked. The ginger glanced back briefly and sure enough, the teachers were there, but looked to be in deep conversation with one another. The ginger sighed and followed after the dark haired teen, not wanting to get involved in the little argument that the two teachers were going to have with the Doctor…though it would be entertaining to watch considering that the Timelord was very early in his time stream and didn't know how to handle humans just yet.

Artimes quickly made her way back to the Tardis and changed into something more comfortable; a pair of blue jeans, a white short sleeved shirt, black converse and a black leather jacket. What could she say, she was a girl from the twenty first century. She reentered the control room and discovered Ren snickering by the monitor.

"Anything good on?" The ginger asked a smile on her face.

"Oh yes, bit of comedy on right now. He really has no idea how to deal with humans, does he?" Ren answered gesturing to the screen and chuckling.

The red head glanced at the screen and nearly busted out laughing at the perturbed expression on the Timelord's face. He was getting rather annoyed by the constant pestering of the two teachers. Susan made things worse by alerting her teachers that she was inside the police box. Pretty soon after, Barbara rushed in and came to a grinding a halt as she noticed her surroundings.

"Penny in the air." Artimes whispered to Ren, who snorted slightly in amusement.

Ian followed the Doctor in and started gaping like a fish.

"Susan, close the door." The Timelord ordered.

The dark haired teen did as she was told and flipped a switch on the console, closing the door. After a few words, Barbara finally got her brain to start again.

"Where are we?" The history asked in awe and confusion.

"And the penny drops." Artimes mumbled inaudibly.

Ren went to console the Doctor when he started complaining and the crimson haired time/space jumper simply ignored them, already fed up with the two teachers.

"Who are those women?" Barbara asked.

"Artz." The ginger responded automatically.

"The Seer." Ren answered instantly.

"Artz and the Seer?" Ian echoed in confusion.

"Can we skip to the part where they ask why it's bigger on the inside?" Artimes asked in annoyance.

"But it can't be! It was just a police box!" Ian practically shouted in disbelief.

"Well obviously it is, so don't waste my time." The ginger snapped.

Ren placed her hand on the jumper's shoulder to keep her from verbally ripping the science teacher a new one. The ginger added a low tolerance for stupidity to her ever-growing list of changes to her personality. She was usually much more tolerant of these things, but apparently, being dragged from one parallel world to another really mucked up one's personality traits.

"I'm skipping this bit." Artimes whispered to Ren and left the room quickly.

The time/space jumper wandered the corridors, trying to understand what she was even doing here. She shouldn't be in the Whoniverse in the first place. There was no rhyme or reason to it. She did not know how she got to this reality or why. Sadly, a part of her wanted to go home…back to what she knew and what was familiar, but fortunately, that part of her was rather miniscule. A larger portion of her was rather happy to be away from the dull and boring existence that had been her life in the other world.

The ginger was still coming to grips with the very cold and very harsh reality that the Timelord she loved so much was completely off the market. The Seer had already claimed his hearts in the future and because she had lived it, there was no chance in changing. She had lost before she had even begun. That realization was a very hard and bitter pill to swallow, but she couldn't blame the Doctor. Ren walked the slower path and had more time to get to know him while she, the time/space jumper, just appeared at random in his life. She was nothing more than a nuisance...completely unimportant.

She gasped as her vision suddenly went silver and she was standing on some sort of cliff.

"Help me! Someone help! I can't hold on!" A boy screamed.

Artimes ran to the edge and saw a boy with sandy blonde hair and green eyes, clinging to the cliff face just two feet below the edge.

"Oh my god! Hold on! I'm coming!" She replied immediately making her way over the side and climbing down to him, "Wrap your arms around my neck and I'll carry you back up."

The boy looked at the cliff he was holding onto then at her, fear dancing in his eyes.

"You can do it." She coaxed smiling at him reassuringly.

"I'm scared." He whispered tears in his eyes.

"And you think I'm not. I hate heights, but I made a promise when I chose my name, a name that means Doctor, and it's that promise that makes me do the impossible, despite my fear." She replied confidently.

"What was the promise?" He asked.

"Never cruel or cowardly, never give up, never give in. The promise I live by." She answered softly.

She watched as courage and resolve entered the boy's forest green orbs. He reached for her and managed to get onto her back, holding on tightly.

"Very good. Now here we go." She stated happily.

She climbed back up to the top and deposited the boy and the ground. She then noticed the burnt orange sky above her head and the silver leafed trees lining the cliff. Her eyes widened when she realized that she was on Gallifrey and it was beautiful, truly stunning.

"I'm Theta, by the way, Theta Sigma." The boy introduced, "Thanks for saving my life."

Her eyes snapped to his in shock. She had just saved the boy who would one day become the Doctor, the man she loved.

"Do you know a Serenity or a Ren, by any chance?" She asked.

The boy shook his head no and the jumper realized that this was the time before he had met the Seer.

"Is she important?" He asked curiously.

Her heart thudded hard in her chest causing the sensation to ripple across her chest like she had two hearts. In this moment, she had a choice. She could lie to him and say that Ren wasn't important, that she was someone he couldn't trust, and that he should stay far away from her, but she knew that it was selfish to do such a thing to the woman who had been so kind to her. The other option was to tell him the truth and lose him forever. She looked down at the ground…the decision having already been made by her heart.

"She's very important. One day, she'll be your best friend, someone you can really rely on, someone you will hold dear to you heart for a very long time." Artimes answered.

"It's you, isn't it?! You're Ren!" He exclaimed excitedly.

His words cut deep, deeper than any blade, but she knew that she had to do what was right and damn the consequences. She looked up at him with brave but sorrowful eyes, making him frown in confusion.

"No, I'm not Ren. Remember, I said that my name means Doctor and Serenity means calmness." She replied softly.

"Well I don't know this Serenity but I do know you, so when I graduate from the Academy, I will choose the name, The Doctor, and make the same promise you made when you chose your name. I'll save others like you saved me! The whole universe will know the name, Doctor. It's the only way I can repay you for saving me." He countered shocking her with his words.

Her eyes softened as she understood why she was brought to this time. She was meant to set him on the path that he would walk. She was meant to plant the seed that would one day grow into a legend. He pulled out a necklace with a black medallion on it. The medallion had a beautiful sparkling starburst that had gold and silver rays extending from the center which was a royal blue stone that seemed to glow with a soft blue light. He held it out to her.

"This was given to me by my brother. He said that I would know when to give it to someone and that someone would have a soul that shined like a supernova. They say that the eyes are the windows to the soul and I can see yours. So bright and so kind…I want you to have this." He stated placing it around her neck, shocking her yet again, "Because you are my Doctor, my guiding star, and I will never forget you or the promise you taught me."

She honestly felt like crying because in the end, he did forget her. His older self that she had just left was proof of that sad truth, but he never forgot the promise he made when he chose his name…the very same promise she made when she became the Doctor's Artz. Her body began to glow with a silver light and she knew her time was up.

"I have one more gift to give to you, Theta Sigma…a promise. No matter where you are or how far you run, I will always find you and I always be there…in the happy times and the sad times, in the light and in the darkness…because I am your Artz." She replied tilting his chin upwards and placing a kiss to his forehead.

The light whisked her away, back to the First Doctor, and she rose to her feet, determination in her eyes. She started walking towards the control room. She decided then and there that no matter how stubborn, arrogant, or downright frustrating he was, she would always be by his side. She would protect him, guide him, and if she had to, she would stop him when he goes too far…because that was who she was.

_She was the Doctor's Artz._

* * *

Lady A: Voila! Chapter Three: A Tale of Two Teachers is over and done with! I got a bit off track but turned out that it was a good off track. Anyways, leave tons and tons of reviews and be on the lookout for Chapter Four: The Doctor and His Artz! Stay Tuned!

* * *

_Sneak Preview_

* * *

_The Doctor was completely stunned by the sudden arrival of the time/space jumper. She smiled at him before pulling out a knife and cutting him loose._

"_What are you doing here?" He demanded quietly._

"_What's it look like? I'm saving you. I am, after all, your Artz." She answered cheekily._

_He was going to chastise her and start up another argument, but then he saw the medallion hanging around her neck. His mind brought forth a very old memory from his early childhood of a ginger haired woman saving his life. He had given that woman the starburst medallion and had chosen his name and promise to honor her._

'_No matter where you are or how far you run, I will always find you and I always be there…in the happy times and the sad times, in the light and in the darkness…because I am your Artz.' Her voice echoed in his mind._

_He stared at her with wide eyes as she cut the others free. It was the same woman…the woman who had saved him when he was a boy and made him into the man he was today, The Doctor. A strange but warm feeling blossomed in his chest as he gazed upon her, all doubts and misgivings slipping away into nothingness. He held his head high as he looked at her with pride. She was his Artz and she always would be._

* * *

Lady A: *snickers* So he finally gets it, but how will this affect The Seer? Will it complicate his growing admiration for the Timelady or will time be rewritten for our favorite time/space jumper? You'll just have to continue reading and find out, now won't you? *smiles like the Cheshire cat* Until next time, dearies. *vanishes in a puff of blue smoke*


	5. Chapter 4: The Doctor and His Artz

Lady A: Hey everyone and welcome back to The Jumper Chronicles! I am so very sorry about the long wait, but my muse, Sage, decided to run off and leave me high and dry. Took forever to track the sucker down!

Many thanks to all those who have faved, followed, and reviewed this story and all the others I have written! This chapter is dedicated to all of you!

* * *

Brief Recap: Susan's teachers followed her home to the Tardis and our favorite time/space jumper nearly lost her temper. She left the idiocy that was Ian and Barbara and ended up jumping back in time to the planet of Gallifrey where she met a very young Doctor. She became the promise of his name and she vowed to always be there for him.

Now on with the show!

* * *

Chapter Four: The Doctor and His Artz

* * *

Artimes made her way through the maze like time ship and back to the control room. She scowled when she saw no one there. They just couldn't wait for her, could they? Now she had to go charging in to save the day. She had a feeling that this would become a recurring theme during her many jumps. She squared her shoulders as she snapped her fingers. The door to the Tardis opened with that beautiful mechanical hum she loved so much and she walked out into the rocky desert. She snapped her fingers again and the door closed behind her.

She started her trek through the arid wasteland until she came across the Doctor's things. She gathered them up, knowing he would be rather put out that he had to leave them behind because they were running for their lives. Once sorted, she located the forest that the writers named 'The Forest of Fear'. It was ridiculous really. Sure there were some large animals and the woods could be creepy at night, but it hardly inspired the terror that the writers were going for. It just made her roll her eyes every time she watched the episode.

She entered the forest, making certain that she could find her way back to the Tardis when the need arose. She really wished that she had more time to explore the forest. There were many plants and fauna that existed in this time period that no longer existed in the Modern age and she really wanted to examine them, but she had to save the Doctor and his companions. She slowed as she neared the forest edge and caught sight of the small encampment of cave men and women.

She smirked as she saw the Cave of Skulls. It was outside the main encampment and she could reach the hidden entrance easily without being spotted by anyone. She made her way around and climbed up the side of the 'cave'. She grinned when she located the entrance, a feeling of accomplishment rolling over her. Now to save the Doctor.

* * *

The group was startled when they started hearing noises that emanating from somewhere other than the main entrance. The Doctor was completely stunned by the sudden arrival of the time/space jumper as she jumped down from what appeared to be a hidden entrance. She smiled at him before pulling out a knife and cutting him loose.

"What are you doing here?" He demanded quietly.

"What does it look like? I'm saving you. I am, after all, your Artz." She answered cheekily.

He was going to chastise her and start up another argument, but then he saw the medallion hanging around her neck. His mind brought forth a very old memory from his early childhood of a ginger haired woman saving his life. He had given that woman the starburst medallion and had chosen his name and promise to honor her.

'No matter where you are or how far you run, I will always find you and I will always be there…in the happy times and the sad times, in the light and in the darkness…because I am your Artz.' Her voice echoed in his mind.

He stared at her with wide eyes as she cut the others free. It was the same woman…the woman who had saved him and made him into the Doctor. A strange but warm feeling blossomed in his chest as he gazed upon her, all doubts and misgivings slipping away into nothingness. He held his head high as he looked at her with pride. She was his Artz and she always would be.

* * *

The group made their back to the forest, the ginger haired time/space jumper in the lead.

"This way." She directed walking through the forest with certainty.

"How do you know where to go?" Ian asked trying to keep up with the woman's brisk pace.

She glanced behind her and smiled at him.

"I made certain to make a mental map on the way through. I can lead us straight to the Tardis blindfolded." She answered.

"That's over confidence, Miss Artz." Barbara pointed out, breathing heavily from their fast escape.

The ginger woman smirked at the history teacher.

"Not over confidence. I simply know what I'm doing." She replied an amused gleam in her eyes.

"Artz, your inner Sherlock is showing." Ren stated smiling.

"I know. Come on." She responded urging them on again.

The Doctor suddenly sagged against a tree, taking long breaths. Ren noticed immediately and went back to help him.

"Artz!" Ren called out.

The red head looked back and made her way to them.

"We can't stop here!" Ian nearly shouted coming to a stop as well.

"Just a moment…I just need to catch my breath." The Doctor replied sounding very weak.

Artimes brushed her hand through his silvery white hair in a soothing manner and he gave her a small smile of gratitude.

"Look, we've got to go further on." Ian disputed wanting to get as far away from the cave men as possible.

"That's enough, Ian." She snapped her anger rising, "I understand that you're scared, but we have made a good distance from their encampment. One moment of respite is something we can afford at this moment."

Ian hesitated, mulling over what she had said. He looked into her eyes and saw assurance and certainty in those sapphire depths.

"Alright, but we need to move as soon as possible." He acquiesced.

Ren smiled at him, nodding her thanks.

"Thank you, Ian." Artimes replied making the school teacher look away in slight embarrassment.

After several minutes, the group got under way again. Ian offered to help the Doctor, causing a bit of a squabble until Artimes and Ren put a stop to it. Susan stuck close to her history teacher and Artimes led the way. It didn't take long before Susan and the humans found something familiar to them.

"I'm sure I remember this place…but we didn't come round it. We went across it." The dark haired teen stated.

"Yes, th-th-there was a sort of trail…" Barbara started growing excited.

"You're right. The Tardis isn't too far from here." The ginger acknowledged smiling at how easily the humans were comforted by this knowledge.

The science teacher let out a breath of relief and made his way over to the Doctor.

"How are you feeling?" He asked genuinely concerned.

"Oh, I'm all right." The Timelord answered waving him off, "Don't keep looking upon me as the weakest state of the…"

He was interrupted by Barbara's sudden gasp of terror. Ian returned to her side as he grabbed her. His eyes followed her line of sight, but he saw nothing.

"What's the matter?" Ian asked wanting to know what she saw.

"I don't know. I don't know. Something over there, in the bushes…" She started revealing just how frightened she was.

Ren clamped her hand over the Doctor's mouth to prevent him from saying anything that would add fuel to the already roaring fire of fear. Artimes walked over to the teachers, trying to comfort them

"Barbara, look at me." She said softly.

The history teacher looked over at her in worry and fear.

"I know you're scared and you want nothing more than to go home, but you have to brave for just a little while longer. The Tardis is close by and once inside it, you'll be safe. The assembled hordes of Genghis Khan couldn't through that door and believe me, they've tried." The red head stated smiling.

"Spoilers, Artz." Ren hissed under her breath.

It did, however, have the desired effect on the nearly hysterical history teacher. She began to calm, but still sniffled a bit. Artimes managed to get them to move a bit further and then ordered a short rest for all of them. No one complained and did as she told them to.

"Is there any chance of them following us?" Susan asked.

"I expect so." The Doctor replied.

"The Doctor is right. They will be coming after us once they have noticed your disappearing act." Artimes concurred.

"That's why we can't stay here too long." Ian piped up.

"Another minute and we'll go. The sooner we get back to the ship, the better off we'll be." The ginger replied.

"Miss Artz…" Ian started then stopped.

She looked over at him from where she was leaning against the tree with her arms and legs crossed.

"Yes, Ian." She prompted.

"Is there anything in this forest that we should be worried about?" He asked.

"You think I know the answer?" She questioned.

"Well, it just seems that you know a lot and are very certain of yourself." Barbara commented quietly.

The red head uncrossed her limbs and pushed off the tree.

"I didn't want to frighten you any more than you already are, but this is a forest and it does have its animals. However, we are in one hundred thousand BC and those animals are a bit larger and have bigger teeth, but don't worry, most are asleep now." She explained.

"Most?" Susan echoed.

"You have your usual animals that come out at night. The predators are normally asleep during this time of night, but if you venture too close to their den or nest…" Artimes explained.

"They wake up to protect themselves and their young." Ian concluded.

"Exactly, so long as we keep our voices down and try not to disturb them too much, we should be able to make it through the forest without incident." The ginger cautioned.

"Thank you for telling us." The history teacher said softly.

"So, you have elected yourself as the leader our little party, Artz?" The Doctor queried.

Before the red head had a chance to respond, both Ian and Barbara were coming to her defense...much to her surprise.

"She knows the way back to the ship." The history teacher stated.

"And she knows about the forest and its dangers." The science teacher included.

"She did come to save us, Grandfather." Susan piped up rather quietly.

The Doctor chuckled. He found it amusing that the majority of their little party were clearly on the ginger's side.

"I was simply stating an observation. I have no qualms with Artz directing us. She is well versed in many areas and is a natural born leader. I prefer her over him." He replied gesturing to Ian.

"You are a stubborn old man." Ian stated a small smile on his lips.

"And you are a tiresome young man." The Timelord countered earning a chuckle from both men.

"Now that that is settled. Artz, what's your plan?" Ren asked shaking her head at the still chuckling men.

"I'll take the lead since I know the way back to the ship the best out of all of us. Susan, Barbara, you'll follow after me. Ren, you and the Doctor will come after them, and Ian, you'll take up the rear and guard our backs." Artimes directed while the others nodded in agreement, "Come on, we need to get going."

* * *

After some time, Artimes had to push everyone down and out of sight, because Barbara had screamed at the sight of a dead animal, alerting anyone in the area to their location. She held a finger to her lips, calling for complete silence. The cave man known as Za was attacked by a larger animal, leaving him wounded.

"Quick, now's our chance! Let's get away! Run!" Ian ordered trying to urge them away.

The ginger time/space jumper, however, was already making her way towards the cave man and woman. Barbara close on her heels.

"Barbara, Artz!" Ian shouted following them.

The group returned and helped the injured cave man, despite the Timelord's protests. They made a make shift stretcher to carry Za on, feeling that they were too exposed where they currently were. There was a bit of arguing and a test of wills between Artimes and the Doctor. The Timelord glanced at the medallion around her neck and finally gave in, simply unable to deny her anything because she was his Artz. He owed her his life, his name, and his purpose in life.

They continued their trek through the forest and finally reached the forest edge.

"We're almost there. Susan, those branches…hold them back." Artimes instructed.

The dark haired teen did as she was told and revealed the blue box that was their home and their sanctuary.

"The Tardis! There's the Tardis!" She cried out delightedly.

Unfortunately, all good things had to come to an end, because several cave men appeared from their places of concealment, their spears at the ready.

"Well damn, I thought I had bought us more time than that." The ginger stated calmly.

"Back! Get back!" Ian shouted trying to get them to retreat into the forest.

They turned and came face to face with Kal, Za's rival, with several cave men by his side. Barbara let out a loud scream that made Artimes wince.

"Barbara, do you mind not screaming like that? It's murder to my poor ears." The ginger scolded.

The history teacher stared at her with an incredulous look on her face. Ren simply shook her head at how calm the time/space jumper was. Only a Whovian could ever be that calm…or that badass. They stood there as the cave men and women shouted back and forth about who was right and who was wrong. Artimes leaned closer to the Doctor so she could whisper in his ear.

"The knives, Theta. Za's is clean, but Kal's isn't. Get them to throw Kal out of the tribe with a good ol' fashion stoning." The ginger whispered.

The Doctor smirked slightly and did exactly that. He did what he did best and baited the cave man, Kal, to show the tribe his stone knife and revealing the blood on it. He then proceeded to rile up the crowd of cave men and women and threw a rock at Kal. It caught on pretty quick and the tribe chased Kal away. Unfortunately, their good deed landed them back in the Cave of Skulls.

"Well this is just wizard. Now what?" Ren asked sourly.

"You didn't brush up on your Classic Who, did you Ren?" Artimes countered smirking.

The older Timelady blushed slightly in embarrassment, knowing that the ginger was spot on in her observation.

"Do you have an idea, Miss Artz?" Barbara asked timidly, her fear rising again.

"Always." The red head replied before turning to look at Ian, " Mr. Chesterton…"

"Y-yes?" He responded a little uncertain.

"According to ancient mythology, it is said that during the time of cave men, the gift of fire was given to them by a mysterious tribe. This tribe had strange clothing and strange customs. They were a small tribe and once they gifted the cave men with fire, they simply disappeared. Never to be seen again." She stated smiling in a knowing manner.

The teacher's face lit up with understanding and he immediately started gathering what he needed to build a fire.

"What are you doing?" Susan asked curiously.

"He's making a fire!" Ren exclaimed, "We are the strange tribe that gave them fire and when they leave to celebrate, we make our escape and fly off in the Tardis!"

Ian hurriedly made the fire and provided Za with the proof he needed to solidify his role as the leader.

"Now what?" Barbara asked.

Susan lit a branch on fire and picked up a nearby skull. Artimes watched her with knowing eyes, well aware of what the dark haired teen was about to suggest. The girl placed the skull over the torch and her face lit up.

"Hey, Grandfather, look!" Susan called out, drawing everyone's attention.

All eyes turned to the flaming skull torch.

"These people are superstitious and frighten easily. We could use this to scare them long enough to get away." Ren stated.

"Yes! For all intents and purposes, we are going to appear dead to them! Quick, make more torches!" Ian ordered excitedly.

The group got to work and as soon as it was done, they hid. Hur, Za's woman, walked in with a spit of meat. She saw the flaming skull torches and she screamed in fright, dropping the meat and rushing out of the cave of skulls. The other people of the tribe came running in and started supplicating themselves to the torches. The group quickly made their way out through the main entrance of the cave and out of the encampment.

Each one of them remembered how to get to the Tardis now and they made quick haste through the forest. Barbara tripped and fell full-length on the ground. Ian and Artimes went back for her as the others continued on. They got her to her feet and continued to race through the darkened forest. Artimes looked back and saw countless torches heading their way. They didn't have much time. The group continued on until they made it to the Tardis. The ginger snapped her fingers to open the door.

Susan ran in first, being the quickest of them. She was followed by Barbara then Ren. Ian made it in too with the Doctor pulling up the rear. Artimes dashed out the forest, trying to get to the ship. The Timelord urged her to hurry, but before she could reach the door, she disappeared in a silver light.

* * *

Lady A: *maniacal laughter* And that's where it ends, everybody! *giggles* That was awesome. Not too shabby if I do say so myself…which I do. Anyways, leave tons and tons of reviews and be on the lookout for Chapter Five: The Darkness Within! Stay tuned!

* * *

_Sneak Preview_

* * *

_Artimes walked into the library to see the Tenth Seer, sitting in one of the chairs. She had a dark look in her eyes and she seemed to be filled with such anger and hatred._

"_Hello, Seer." The ginger said calmly._

_The Seer looked over at her and glared darkly at the time/space jumper._

"_What do you want?" She snapped coldly, her voice dripping with disdain and contempt._

"_My, my, such hostility. Is that any way to treat your big sister?" Artimes countered coming to sit in the chair on the opposite side, "So, what's got your knickers in a twist this time, Seer?"_

_The Seer's eyes darkened ever more. Artimes could feel a lot of hatred directed towards her, but she had to stay strong and bring back her Ren._

"_And why should you care?" The Seer spat, her tone venomous._

* * *

Lady A: Uh oh, things are going to get dicey in the next chapter. You don't want to miss it! Laters! *disappears with a zap*


	6. Chapter 5: The Darkness Within

Lady A: Hey everyone and welcome back to The Jumper Chronicles! Yes, yes, I am indeed updating again. Real shocker, I know, but I found my muse, Sage, and he is helping me update some. *gestures to Sage, who is currently hog tied and hanging from the ceiling* He won't be going anywhere for the time being.

Much love and over flowing gratitude to all those who have faved, followed, and reviewed this story and all the others I have done. Also, give props to matthewcortes93 for helping on this story and several others. This chapter is for you, Matt!

* * *

Brief Recap: Artz rushed in and rescued the Doctor and his companions and the Timelord finally realized who she was to him. She rallied the group together and all of them seemed to agree to her being their leader. They outwitted the cave men and women and made a mad dash for the Tardis. Everyone made it except for our favorite time/space jumper. She disappeared with a flash of silver light for parts unknown.

Now on with the show!

* * *

Chapter Five: The Darkness Within

* * *

Silver light flooded the hallway and the crimson haired time/space jumper named Artimes appeared, looking rather tired. The ginger hadn't slept much since she left the First Doctor. She had had two more jumps; one to the Tenth Doctor and Rose and one to the Sixth Doctor. Her first jump did not go very well. It started out fine, but then everything went to hell in a hand basket.

She had landed on the table in the theater room, much to Ren's amusement. The Doctor had been a little distant and Rose was delighted to see her. After a movie, the group planned to go to a concert in nineteen seventy nine and wound up in eighteen seventy nine. They met Queen Victoria and the jumper ended up leaving a rather distorted impression on the royal woman. Vicky was now under the impression that Artimes had 'The Sight'. It was because she saw into the Queen's time line and even the Empire of the Wolf. As such, the Queen trusted her judgment and ended making her a Reagent of the Crown, second only to her, while the others were banished from the land.

The Doctor hadn't been happy about that, but then again, he wasn't happy about much if it had anything to do with the ginger haired time/space jumper. He wouldn't let her near Rose and always kept the blonde by his side. He shot down everything she had said or suggested and he was just downright annoying. She didn't understand why he was behaving like that. It wasn't until Ren pulled her aside and explained to her that he was upset about what happened on New Earth. Artimes had apparently 'allowed' Rose to be body snatched by Cassandra and hadn't even bothered to mention it either.

They settled things with the werewolf and the not so amused Queen and returned to the Tardis, where she promptly slapped the Doctor and told him that she hadn't done New Earth yet. He paled and realized that he had created a fixed point in her time stream and now she had to let Rose get body snatched. He had apologized over and over again. She forgave him and jumped away to another time.

Her second jump was a bit more frustrating because she had to play mediator between the Sixth Doctor and the Sixth Seer. They were having a good time until the Doctor opened his mouth and inserted both feet and both fists. Ren had slapped him and run off and Artimes was left to explain why he shouldn't have done what he did and why he needed to be more careful about he said. She gave him advice on how to make things up to Ren and then wandered off to find the distraught Timelady. She did what she did best and cheered up Ren, making her smile and laugh.

They were about to head out on an adventure when she was whisked away again. She was once again in the Tenth Doctor's Tardis and she wasn't entirely certain that she could handle an irate Doctor. She really hoped that she wasn't doing New Earth today. She really felt like she was going to collapse from fatigue.

The Doctor was standing by the central console, staring at the controls with unseeing eyes. She was actually a little worried. She had never seen him look like that before. He looked truly lost and alone.

"What do I do?" He mumbled his eyes dulling from sadness and helplessness.

"What do you do about what, Theta, and why are you so…well for the lack of a better term, maudlin?" The ginger asked joining him by the central console.

He reached for her and brought her into his arms, burying his face in her hair.

"Theta?" Artimes asked confused.

"It's Ren. She's…she's not herself." He answered holding her tighter.

She wrapped her arms around him, truly confused by his behavior.

"Okay, mind telling me what happened to make her 'not herself'?" She asked.

"Martha left. She decided to stay with her family after…" He started.

Her eyes widened and she stepped back out of his arms, a rather startled look on her face.

"The Year That Never Was?!" She finished looking properly spooked, "What happened to Ren, Theta?"

"She's not Ren anymore. He wiped memories and she's gone dark. Her friends became her enemies and her enemies became her friends." He replied still looking very much like a kicked puppy.

"Where is she?" Artimes demanded determination flashing in her eyes.

"In the library," He responded softly, "I had to lock her in so she wouldn't hurt anyone."

The jumper made to leave the room, but the Doctor grabbed her arm, preventing her departure.

"It's not a good idea to go near her, Artz. As of right now, she's dangerous. More than that, you are the one person she hates most. Rassilon knows what she'll do to you if you go in there." He warned not wanting her to be in danger.

"Someone's got to and you're fresh out of ideas on how to help her. Ren has always listened to me, even way back with her first self when she didn't know me. If anyone besides you has got a shot in hell at getting through to her then it's me. I know Ren. Even in her darkest moments, she would never physically harm me. So unless you've had a sudden 'Eureka' moment in the last five seconds then I'm heading to the library." She replied waiting for him to respond but he didn't, "No? Didn't think so."

She removed her arm from his grasp and left the room. She mentally asked the Tardis to guide her to the library. The sentient time ship seemed hesitant to do so, but Artimes reassured her that she would be alright. She stepped up to the double door entrance to library. The ginger could feel a chill in the air. Something very dark was behind those doors and she really was risking her life if she went in there. She shook her head and took a deep breath. Now was not the time to be doubting herself. She was absolutely certain that she could bring Ren back into the light.

The ginger haired woman pushed open the doors, revealing the many book shelves of the library. Someone had obviously been in a foul mood because books were thrown everywhere, chairs and ladders were overturned or broken, and there was shattered glass and pottery all over the floor. Artimes walked into the library to see the Tenth Seer, sitting in one of the chairs. She had a dark look in her eyes and she seemed to be filled with such anger and hatred.

"Hello, Seer." The ginger said calmly.

The Seer looked over at her and glared darkly at the time/space jumper.

"What do you want?" She snapped coldly, her voice dripping with disdain and contempt.

"My, my, such hostility. Is that any way to treat your big sister?" Artimes countered coming to sit in the chair on the opposite side, "So, what's got your knickers in a twist this time, Seer?"

The Seer's eyes darkened ever more. Artimes could feel a lot of hatred directed towards her, but she had to stay strong and bring back her Ren. She was pretty certain that she was the only one who could.

"And why should you care?" The Seer spat, her tone venomous.

Artimes composed her thoughts as she crossed her legs. The Seer had asked an excellent question. Why did she care? Her feelings for Ren didn't make much sense to the ginger haired time/space jumper. They never have, but she remembered what Ren's future self had said about them being sisters and she supposed that was as close of an answer as she would get.

"I may not be related to you by blood, Seer, but that does not mean that we are not family. No matter how dark, evil, or twisted you become, it will never change the fact that you are my younger sister. In fact, I kinda like this evil badass thing you've got going on, very refreshing." Artimes commented smirking slightly as she felt her more sadistic side begin to surface, "Maybe you should keep it. Come on, give me another dark glare. Makes me all tingly inside like appreciating a work of art. Can your darkness overpower my light?"

The Seer seethed, her eyes darkening in anger and hatred, but she did not move from her chair, his hands gripping the arm rests tightly. She rolled her eyes and crossed her arms.

"Why would I ever be sisters with an ape like you? Only ape would say something so ridiculously stupid." The Seer replied trying to regain the upper hand.

Artimes chuckled softly and rested her head against her left hand.

"Blimey, you sound like Theta's Ninth self. The almighty Seer, so full of herself. I could care less how you see me. You are my sister's darkness. Clearly her light is more entertaining. So go ahead, say what you will of me, I care not. I've dealt with far worse than you, Child." The ginger responded coldly, the Seer practically hissing at her, "You've got a long way to go before you are even half as intimidating as Koschei which isn't saying much really. So come on. Give me your best shot. Do your worst. Let's see if you've got any bite to go with that bark, hm?"

The Seer growled lowly, her eyes almost going pitch black, but something seemed to be holding her back.

"You think you know me so well. You know nothing; not the pain, not the heart break, not even the confusion. An entire year of chaos and lies and you know what I've learned?" The Seer started.

"By all means, enlighten me." Artimes stated settling her chin on her entwined hands.

"I'm a nobody. I don't belong with Theta. I should not be a Timelord. I shouldn't even be alive." The Seer replied looking away, much of her anger being replaced with sadness.

The time/space jumper was genuinely surprised. She had expected a lot things from the supposed darkness of her sister, but this was nowhere near her expectations.

"It's that what you really believe? Oh Ren, you couldn't be more wrong." The ginger started making the Seer look over at her with confusion.

"How am I wrong?" She questioned her eyes narrowing.

"The one who should not exist is me." Artimes answered bluntly.

The jumper noticed a shift in the blonde Timelady. The Seer seemed to rebel against the very idea of Artimes not existing. An idea popped into the ginger's mind. It was a ludicrous idea, but it might just work.

"Girl from a parallel reality, jumping randomly the Seer's and the Doctor's time line, never really doing anything to help. Just a burden, an inconvenience, and always in the way. At least you helped people, you tried to make a difference, and I know a certain Timelord would be a very different person without you in his life. The universe can do without me. I'm unimportant, but a universe without the Seer, there would be consequences. I can see the time lines, Ren. I've seen the universe without you in it. It is dark, it is cruel, and so many dead that shouldn't have been." Artimes pressed trying to drive home the point that she should have never existed at all.

Her words were having an effect on the blonde Timelady. She was trembling and her eyes were no longer as dark as they once were. Artimes knew that this was a gamble, but her instincts were telling her that this was the Dark Seer's Achilles heel. Both sides of Ren, light and dark, seemed incredibly attached to her. she could only hope that this crazy plan of hers worked...even she was starting to believe that she shouldn't exist.

"Don't say that." The blonde whispered shaking her head.

"You and I both know that it's true. You think you're nothing, so prove it. Take my hand and see what I've seen. Then you tell me: who really doesn't deserve to exist, me or you?" The ginger challenged leaning forward and grabbing the Seer's hand.

Images poured through their joined minds of things that might have been. Artimes picked a time line without her in it and it showed the universe still alive and still thriving, nothing having changed.

"You see. The universe doesn't need me. Now see the universe without you." She spoke softly.

Artimes pulled up the worst possible time line, showing what would happen to this universe without the Seer. The whole of time and pace was convulsing. There were countless paradoxes and shattered timelines. There were people dying that shouldn't have died, people living that shouldn't have lived. War, destruction, chaos, and death reigned and peace was forgotten. The worst was still yet to come. A universe without the Seer would result in a universe without the Doctor. The saver of worlds would have died long ago on Gallifrey. That he would die without his Seer by his side.

"You see? You are so important to the very existence of this reality and I'm just nothing." Artimes stated quietly, releasing the Seer's hand.

She rose to her feet and took a few steps towards the door.

"Maybe it would be better if I didn't exist. One less thing for you and Theta to worry about. Goodbye…Ren." She whispered sounding very heart broken.

* * *

She opened the doors and left without another word. The Seer sat there, shaking like a leaf. Her eyes filled with tears as her breathing accelerated.

"No, Artz…please…don't go…please." The blonde whispered trying to get out of the chair, "Please…no, Artz…"

She jerkily took a step towards the door, tears flowing down her face and blurring her vision.

'_You're my world.'_

"This has to be a dream. Please be a dream. Please!" The Timelady cried taking another step.

'_I'm nothing without you.'_

"This is a nightmare. Someone please wake me up from this nightmare!" The Seer continued as she took another step.

'_I was alone until you came in that bright silver light.'_

"Please!"

'_And that is when…'_

"Come back!"

'…_I knew…'_

"Please!"

'…_I never wanted to be alone again.'_

"ARTZ!" Ren screamed collapsing to the floor and sobbing uncontrollably.

* * *

The door to the library clicked open quietly and a head of red hair popped in.

"Blimey, you can shout and what's with the water works?" Artimes commented cheekily.

Ren's head snapped up to stare at the time/space jumper. The ginger reentered the room and knelt down in front of the still crying blonde.

"If you don't want me to go anywhere then I won't, but I would like to figure out how to control when and where I jump to. It would make life so much easier. I'll be around for a while, you know. You can't get rid of me that easily, baby sister. Now stop crying or your mother, the Tardis, will be very cross with me." Artimes stated giving Ren a classic Tenth Doctor grin.

Ren finally awoke from her stupor and threw her arms around the time/space jumper, hugging her tightly.

"Please don't ever leave. You and Theta are important to me, but you especially. My life is so much brighter and happier when you're around." The blonde admitted sniffling a bit, "I'm sorry, I'm so sorry. I'm an awful little sister, but you need to know what my life would be like if you weren't in it. Will you let me show you?"

Ren pulled back and raised her hand for the jumper to take.

"I need you to understand…that without you…my life would be never ending darkness, all traces of light gone forever." She continued.

Artimes took her hand without hesitation, though she was confused by what the Timelady had said. Their minds connected once again.

'_Even in this world, I was scared. Even when I was with the Doctor, I was scared…but then this bright and amazing light came into my life. But what if this light never came?'_ Ren's voice echoed in her mind.

Artimes floated in a sea of darkness. There was no light, no stars, no Earth…there was nothing.

'_This world happened because of my fear. In this world, there is no sun and moon. In this world, there is no Rose and Mickey or Martha or Donna and Wilfred or Amy and Rory or Clara and Danny.' _Ren's voice continued.

Artimes began to understand. This was a world, a universe, a reality of permanent darkness. It was terrifying.

'_In this world, I am a prisoner. In this world, the monsters rule because in this world of darkness, the Doctor is dead because I was scared.'_ Ren's voice finished.

Artimes jerked her hand back, breaking the connection. The darkness faded and the library once more surrounded them.

"What are you saying, Ren?" The ginger asked her eyes wide and a little bit afraid of the answer.

The blonde haired Timelady smiled softly at the time/space jumper.

"What I'm saying, sis…is that my life would be filled with darkness and fear if I hadn't met you. Oh, I would have muddled though alright up until the Time War, but after that, everything changed. The Time War would have broken me, no coming back. Big sister, you are important, so important. You see me for who I really am. You are my light to battle against the darkness. That's who you are to me, Artz. You are my sister, so don't ever say you shouldn't exist or you're not important because you are to me." Ren explained beginning to cry again.

Artimes was truly touched by the Timelady's words. No one had ever cared for her like Ren did. She reached out telepathically to the Tardis and asked her to get the Doctor down here.

"Well…if no one else will take up the position of nagging elder sister then I guess I'll have to, but that means you're stuck with me, got it?" She replied helping them both to stand and wiping away the blonde's tears, " You won't be able to complain when I start harping on you for doing something silly because you are the one who made me stay, so HA! Be prepared, little Ren, and let the nagging begin. Nag, nag, nag, nag, nag, nag!"

Ren giggled at her sister's lunacy and hugged her tightly.

"Sassy can't breathe." Artimes joked making the blonde laugh in relief before letting her go.

The Tenth Doctor cautiously poked his head in, uncertain of what he was going to find.

"The Tardis told me to come down here. Is everything alright?" He asked quietly, slowly entering the room.

Ren beamed at him, her eyes sparkling with happiness.

"Hi Theta!" The blonde said happily.

The Timelord looked honestly surprised by Ren's change in behavior. It was a stark contrast to the woman who had been tricked and tortured by the Master. It was almost like the Year That Never Was never happened. It was a very startling change.

"Looks like the idiot finally decided to join the party. Bout time too. Could you be any slower? At least now I know why you are such a horrible driver and never end up anywhere on time." The jumper teased plopping into a chair with a satisfied smirk on her face.

The blonde Timelady burst into laughter and fell into another chair, holding her sides. The Doctor rolled his eyes, but the jumper could tell that he was beyond relieved, the tension slowly melting away from his body.

"I know, I know. You can and have done a better job at flying the Tardis than me." He replied but then paused for a moment, " So is everything okay now?"

"Have done? Oh, so I get to fly the Tardis someday?!" She countered squealing in delight, "Spoilers!"

She suddenly grew very serious and pinned him with a knowing look.

"As for the other, you tell me." She challenged gesturing to the still giggling Timelady.

He took a close look at Ren, who smiled at him. It was that same soft smile that always had him grinning in return. He looked back over at the time/space jumper to thank her, only to discover that she had her legs thrown over one of the arms and she was sound asleep. His eyes softened, realizing that she probably hadn't slept in a while. His gaze flickered to her left hand and he let out a sigh.

He picked the ginger up and nodded for Ren to follow him. The least he could do was put her to bed. She deserved a good night's sleep after doing what he believed was impossible. She saved Ren from her darkness. That was something that even he couldn't do. She really was quite remarkable. He only wished that she knew it like he and Ren did.

* * *

Lady A: Voila! Chapter Five: The Darkness Within is over and done with! Whew! Talk about nuts! This chapter had so many emotions going back and forth and it was truly a delight to type it up. *feeling rather accomplished* Anyways, leave tons and tons of reviews and be on the lookout for Chapter Six: A Jump and a Half! Stayed Tuned!

* * *

_Sneak Preview_

* * *

_The time/space jumper known as Artimes awoke on a grassy hill and had no idea where she was._

"_What the…ah crap! Did I jump in my sleep?!" She exclaimed rising to her feet._

_She shivered as the wind blew and it made her acutely aware that she was in nothing but jeans and a short sleeved T-shirt. Theta must have put her to bed which would explain her lack of jacket and boots._

"_I can't believe this! I can't even get a decent night's sleep in a comfy bed? Why is it so dastardly cold?!" She yelled rubbing her bare arms._

_She looked around for any sign of Theta, his box of wonders, her sister, or any of their companions, but there was no one. Nobody seemed to be around._

"_Oh come on, I really don't want to be alone. I haven't been alone since I arrived in this universe. I don't want be alone. Not again." She whispered tears forming in her eyes against her will._

* * *

Lady A: Uh oh…our favorite time/space jumper is all on her own. Where is the Doctor? Where is Ren? Why is she alone? What will happen to her? Will she wander the countryside until she freezes to death? Or will something more sinister ensnare our favorite ginger? You'll just have to wait to find out. *winks before disappearing with a zap*


End file.
